


Un de perdu...

by Angelofakademeia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Children, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), Quest
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofakademeia/pseuds/Angelofakademeia
Summary: Nico ne pensait pas revenir un jour. Pas après ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait perdu. Pourtant, il était en route vers le Camp des Sangs-mêlés avec deux gamins perdus et des monstres à leurs trousses. Deux gamins qui s'étaient attachés à lui et qui ne le laisseraient pas repartir sans rien dire comme ça.Post-Tower of Nero
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Original Character(s), Nico di Angelo & Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo & Original Male Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, past Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers et les personnages qui lui sont associés ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de mon fait. L'histoire est inspirée de la fin de Tower of Nero.  
> Pour toute reproduction, demandez mon autorisation.

« Tu es sûr que ça va?''

Le jeune homme fixa la gamine qui lui avait posé cette question. Ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés envahissaient son visage bronzé orné d'yeux aussi bleus que des saphirs. Il haïssait cette combinaison. Pourtant il appréciait la petite. Elle était forte et courageuse, bornée aussi. Et sa voix transperçait son cœur, cherchant à y insuffler un semblant de bonheur. Ça aurait pu fonctionner, à une certaine époque. Mais elle arrivait trop tard. Il soupira et ses yeux sombres dérivèrent en direction de l'inquiétude de sa jeune compagne : son épaule.

Le pansement qu'il avait improvisé était gorgé de sang. La plaie était profonde et il souffrait le martyr. Il avait bien plus mal qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre aux deux enfants. Qu'aurait-il bien pu leur dire ? Que le moindre mouvement de bras lui donnait envie de hurler de douleur ? Alors qu'il leur restait moins de deux jours de route. Ils étaient déjà assez effrayés comme ça. Il releva la tête vers elle et se força à sourire. Mauvaise idée, ils pourraient avoir encore plus peur avec cette tête.  
« Ça va Lilas, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Aucun des deux ne parut rassuré. Néanmoins, Joseph – pardon, Joe – eut un petit sourire qui se voulut encourageant. Nico fut au moins attendrit. Ce sourire, agrémenté de ses dents manquantes ou de travers pour certaines, était sans doute l'une des choses les plus agréables qu'il pouvait voir ces temps-ci. C'était pour leurs frimousses, bien vivantes et innocentes, qu'il se battait.

Deux orphelins de sept et douze ans. Un garçon et une fille. Lilas lui avait raconté que leur mère avait disparue du jour au lendemain. Ils ont vécu chez leur oncle jusqu'à ce que la maison soit attaquée par des monstres environ deux semaines auparavant. Ils ont dû fuir tous les deux avec un nouveau parent disparu au compteur. Nico avait senti les monstres, une semaine après. Ils continuaient de pourchasser ces pauvres gosses qui avaient tout de même tenu seuls plusieurs jours contre la menace. À présent, ils étaient loin de chez eux. Nico ne connaissait qu'un endroit suffisamment proche où ils seraient en sécurité. Peu importait qu'il n'eût pas envie de s'y rendre lui-même. Il devait les sauver.

« On n'est plus très loin du camp. Une fois là-bas, tout ira mieux. D'accord ?

-Et tu seras soigné ? Demanda Joe d'une petite voix. Il était cramponné au bras de sa sœur, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

-Oui. On me soignera là-bas, assura-t-il du mieux qu'il put après avoir été pris d'une soudaine stupeur. Il n'y aura plus de monstres et je serai soigné. »

Joseph parut soulagé mais Lilas portait toujours son expression soucieuse. Il fit de son mieux pour lui sourire et la petite fille se détendit légèrement. Il leur conseilla de dormir un peu. Ils repartiraient dans quelques heures, devaient se reposer. Nico, comme toujours ferait le guet.

Quand il fut le seul encore debout, il sortit la trousse de soin qu'il s'était procuré quelques jours avant et entreprit de changer son pansement. Sa blessure ne s'était pas infectée, heureusement, mais son état n'était pas non plus rassurante. Il aurait eu besoin de sutures. Toutefois il s'y était refusé. Il avait besoin de son bras et cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver encore la chose. Les cicatrices sur ses bras en était un excellent rappel. D'autant qu'il n'était pas Reyna. Et encore moins...

Nico se secoua la tête, faisant disparaître ces pensées qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Il grimaça tout le temps que dura son intervention et s'affala ensuite près des petits et de son épée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir céder à la volonté de fumer les yeux, se reposer, oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce qui était en train de lui arriver et ce qui l'attendait à destination. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à quiconque mais il avait peur. Sept ans qu'il n'y était pas retourné. Il redoutait ce qui aurait changé. Il redoutait ce qui serait pareil. Comme avant. Il avait cru pouvoir en rester éloigné jusqu'à la fin. C'était sans compter sur ce foutu destin qui le ramenait au dernier endroit qu'il voulait voir. Ajoutez à cela qu'il soit gravement blessé et tout est parfait. Génial même !

Le regard vide et les doigts jouant avec sa bague, il éclairait son esprit. Il devait assurer la sécurité de ses compagnons. S'il n'était pas concentré, cela pourrait leur être fatal, et il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Le Soleil se levait à peine lorsqu'il réveilla les enfants encore fatigués mais alertes. Le bus partait tôt et c'était le seul de la journée à rejoindre l'état de New York. Ce n'était certes pas le moyen le plus sûr pour passer inaperçu mais c'était le seul qu'ils avaient. Ils s'installèrent à l'avant, près de la sortie, parant à toute éventualité. Le trajet se faisait en silence entrecoupé de la respiration se faisant lourde du gardien du groupe.

Joe dormait sur l'épaule de sa sœur, la bouche grande ouverte et l'air le plus insouciant et innocent possible. Lilas n'en menait pas plus large, elle-même appuyée contre Nico, les yeux embués de sommeil mais tenant bon. Les voyant ainsi, le contrôleur avait souri et fait remarquer combien ses frère et sœur étaient adorables. Un instant sidéré, il hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Depuis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur cet homme et la main proche de la garde de son épée, méfiant.

Le trajet dura des heures sans encombres. Si Nico était parvenu à se détendre en chemin, il aiguisa ses sens à l'approche de la ville de New York. Il leur faudrait en traverser une bonne partie pour rejoindre Long Island. Trop de monde. Trop de monstres.

Il réveilla les enfants lorsque le bus s'arrêta. Il n'étaient pas tout à fait réveillés même une fois descendus mais ils suivirent Nico sans problème. De son bras valide, il tenait la main de Joe qui s'agrippait aussi à celle de Lilas. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et il fallait qu'ils se mettent à l'abri pour la nuit. Bien sûr, Nico avait songé à rejoindre la Cinquième Avenue et demander l'asile à Mme Jackson. Il y avait vite renoncé. Pas cela non plus. Il avait finalement opté pour s'éloigner du centre ville et avancer déjà le plus possible vers leur destination. Gagner du temps.

Il sentit qu'ils étaient suivis. Sans s'arrêter un seul instant, il chercha tant bien que mal l'origine du danger. Leur situation, son état et la présence des gamins compliquaient l'exercice. Il ne pouvait pas provoquer la confrontation, il n'était pas dit qu'ils s'en sortissent indemnes. Il faudrait éviter de s'isoler dans une rue trop peu peuplée. On passerait tout de suite à l'attaque. Heureusement que les enfants avaient dormi sur la route. Ils seraient en forme quelques temps cette nuit.

Alors, Nico décida de continuer à avancer. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter sans se mettre en danger. Ils iraient droit vers le camp. C'est ce qui lui sembla le mieux pour repousser au maximum l'attaque qui arriverait sans aucun doute. Près du camp, il pourrait laisser filer Joe et Lilas tandis qu'il retiendrait la menace. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. En attendant, ils avaient du chemin à faire. Ils allèrent aussi vite qui possible sans que Nico ne les pressa non plus afin de ne pas attirer la méfiance de leur traqueur.

Ils quittèrent la ville plus vite que Nico ne l'aurait cru et, à partir de là, ils voyagèrent en restant sur les chemins éclairés où la circulation était assez importante. Le fils d'Hadès se félicita d'être arrivé jusque là sans qu'on ne s'interpose. Toutefois, il restait à pénétrer dans la forêt. Un danger inévitable jusqu'à la barrière. Les monstres, car d'autres avaient rejoint la chasse, profiteraient forcément du lieu pour tenter de les cueillir avant que cela ne devienne complètement impossible. Nico se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« On est presque arrivé. C'est plus très loin. Il y a une barrière par là. Quand on aura passé la barrière, on sera en sécurité. Tout ira bien. »

Le sentiment d'urgence qu'il ressentait devait transparaître dans sa voix vue la peur passant dans leurs yeux. Il les fit passer devant lui, guidant leur pas de sa voix. Sans qu'ils le voient, il porta la main à son épée, prêt à dégainer au moindre mouvement.

La forêt était silencieuse, même les animaux semblaient s'être cachés, conscients de la menace. Les feuilles frissonnaient au vent et la lumière de la Lune traversait à peine la cime des arbres. Tout était calme et sombre. L'attente était insoutenable pour Nico. Se rapprocher du camp semblait réveiller ses blessures. Il se surprenait à espérer atteindre leur destination sans être attaqué. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils toujours pas intervenus ? Ils n'en auraient bientôt plus l'occasion.

Visiblement, il était plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait beau avoir remarqué chacun de leurs poursuivants, lorsque l'un d'entre eux se mit enfin en mouvement, il fut trop lent. C'est ainsi qu'une empousai se présenta entre lui et ses protégés. À cela, il sortit l'épée de son fourreau et s'élança pour écarter la créature des enfants. Cela fait, il se plaça entre elle et la fratrie. Il ordonna à cette dernière de courir. Montrant la voie de son bras gauche, celui-ci lui fit ressentir une douleur fulgurante qui lui soutira un cri furieux. Il réitéra son ordre quand les enfants s'arrêtèrent, soucieux de son état. Effrayés, ils se précipitèrent alors vers le camp.

Il était seul tandis que les autres monstres avaient rejoint le premier. Certains ricanaient. Se moquaient du pauvre petit demi-dieu qu'il était, prêt à se sacrifier pour des enfants qu'il connaissait à peine.

« Alors que tu n'as même pas été capable de protéger le demi-dieu que tu aimais le plus. »

Nico se figea, fixa celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. D'autres profitèrent de son état pour l'attaquer. Il sentit leurs griffes, leurs crocs, leurs armes, que perçaient sa chair.

Mais la terre commença à trembler, menace sourde et inconsciente. Dans cet état second, il put voir certains reculer avec crainte. Il entendit des cris au loin. D'autres ne furent pas si aisément intimidés et continuèrent à s'en prendre à lui. Mais son esprit était devenu imperméable à la douleur de son corps. Soudain, il y eut comme une explosion et il ne vit plus rien.


	2. Chapter II

Voir des demi-dieux affolés courir partout, Chiron s'y était habitué. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas l'inquiétude de se montrer. Alors quand il découvrit que deux nouveaux enfants avaient passé la barrière comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses, il se dut d'intervenir et de comprendre la situation. Et quand il entendit le prénom familier d'un demi-dieu disparu sortir de leur bouche, il ne put que lancer chaque personne capable à son secours. En ce début de printemps, le nombre était réduit et lui-même s'intégra au groupe. Il n'y en aurait pas pour longtemps avant de le trouver. Ils devaient faire au plus vite, surtout si, comme les deux enfants l'avaient dit, le garçon était déjà blessé. Il déboula sur le lieu de l'affrontement porté par son galop, plus rapide que tous les autres. Mais il arriva trop tard. Il ne restait des monstres qui les traces d'ichor dégoulinant sur le sol qui semblait mort. Tout avait séché. Tout était mort. Et l'épicentre de cette réaction était effondré, inconscient sous ses yeux.

Il s'approcha lentement. Entendant les autres arriver derrière lui, il leur intima de rester à l'écart. Il s'agenouilla près du jeune homme. Qui était recouvert de blessures et dont la plus inquiétante, à l'épaule, saignait abondamment. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ici, il porta délicatement le corps de Nico et repartit en direction du camp, appelant tout le monde à faire de même.

En chemin, il observa plus en détail sa charge. Le demi-dieu avait très peu changé. Il avait maigri et son visage s'était affiné avec l'âge. Ses cheveux en bataille devait avoir été coupé à l'aveugle, n'atteignaient pas tout à fait les épaules et était sale et rougi de sang par endroit. Le style vestimentaire était toujours le même, très noir. Toutefois, le centaure nota la présence du collier typique de ses campeurs. Quelques pierres y étaient enfilées dont une qui lui fit particulièrement mal. Il se demanda la raison exacte qui poussait Nico à la porter avec les autres, bien en évidence. Un souvenir, un rappel ou une punition ? Les trois, peut-être.

De retour devant la Grande Maison, il croisa le regard des deux enfants dont il ne connaissait toujours pas les noms. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le garçon, plus jeune, pleurait silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur Nico. Pendant ce temps, sa sœur, lui jetant parfois des coups d'œil, observait également avec méfiance tous les autres campeurs rassemblés autour d'eux, affichant un air protecteur, cherchant presque à s'imposer et assurant ainsi sa position.

Chiron leur sourit amicalement et les pria de le suivre en direction de l'infirmerie. Le demi-dieu dans ses bras restait sa priorité, mais eux aussi avaient besoin de lui. Pressé par son fardeau, il ne vérifia pas s'ils suivaient. Il s'imaginait bien qu'il resteraient près de leur seul repère, quand bien même celui-ci n'était plus en état de les protéger.

À l'infirmerie, Kayla et Austin les accueillirent. Ils avaient entendu l'agitation provoquée par l'arrivée des enfants, mais trop occupés, ils ne s'étaient pas approchés. Ils restèrent interdits en comprenant qui se trouvait dans les bras du centaure. Ce dernier prit alors l'initiative d'installer le fils d'Hadès sur le lit le plus proche. Kayla fut la première à reprendre constance. Elle prit ainsi en charge le blessé aux côtés de Chiron. Austin, encore perplexe, aperçut du mouvement à l'entrée. Il fut le seul à voir arriver le frère et la sœur puisque les deux autres leur tournaient le dos. Les deux petits, incertains, restèrent à la porte en silence. Croisant leurs regards, il s'avança et, de son expression la plus avenante, leur fit signe de s'installer sur un lit.

« Je m'appelle Austin. Je travaille ici. Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda-t-il doucement d'un ton calme et posé. »

Le garçon se cacha derrière sa sœur mais de manière à toujours garder un œil sur Nico, allongé sur le lit en face du leur. Austin porta lui aussi son attention sur lui avant de se retourner vers ses patients avec un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous en faites pas. On s'occupe de Nico. Ma sœur Kayla et Chiron vont le soigner. »

La fille resta sur ses gardes mais le garçon ouvrit timidement la bouche :

« Nico, il a dit qu'il serait soigné ici.

-Il n'a pas menti, tu vois. Et je vous garantie qu'on ne vous fera aucun mal. Si vous êtes blessés aussi, je peux vous soigner. »

Ils ne dirent rien mais leurs estomacs s'exprimèrent à leur place. Austin eut un petit rire et leur indiqua d'attendre ici. Assez vite, il leur ramena de quoi les rassasier en attendant le repas. Il demeura près d'eux tandis qu'ils s'alimentaient, joyeusement pour le plus jeune, avec plus de mesure pour la fille dont le regard ne se détachait plus du garçon. Des frère et sœur à l'évidence. Les différences physiques entre eux étaient peu nombreuses : la couleur de leur chevelure, blonde pour l'une, brune pour l'autre, celle de leurs yeux, très bleus pour l'une, plus gris pour l'autre. Autrement, leur peau légèrement foncée, la forme de leur visage, de leurs yeux... S'il n'y avait la différence d'âge, on aurait presque pu les croire jumeaux.

« Et Nico, il va avoir à manger aussi ? L'interrogea soudain le garçon. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a pas mangé. Il dit tout le temps qu'il a pas faim. Mais moi je suis sûr que c'est pas vrai. »

Tristement, cela n'étonna pas Austin. Que le jeune homme soit retombé dans ses mauvaises habitudes avait été à craindre.

« Il mangera quand il se réveillera, affirma-t-il.

-Mais il va pas se réveiller avant longtemps ! »

Austin n'était pas sûr de la réponse à lui offrir. Il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir puisque le garçon reprit la parole :

« Il ne dormait pas pour nous protéger quand il faisait nuit. À cause des monstres ! »

Ça aussi il fallait s'y attendre. Austin ne leur en dit rien mais il savait qu'il devrait évoquer le sujet avec Chiron et sa sœur.

« On s'occupe de lui maintenant d'accord ? Il n'y a pas s'inquiéter. Vous voulez bien me dire comment vous vous appelez désormais ? »

Ils se consultèrent l'un l'autre d'un regard avant de répondre.

« Moi je m'appelle Joe, dit le garçon. Enfin, Joseph, mais j'aime pas alors c'est Joe !

-Enchanté Joe, sourit Austin.

-Et ma grande sœur, elle s'appelle Lilas, comme les fleurs !

-Je pouvais me présenter toute seule, Joe, lui reprocha Lilas. »

Pour toute réponse, Joe lui tira la langue. Austin les observa se chamailler sans rien dire. Une fois calmés, il leur demanda :

« Vous êtes certains que vous n'avez rien de cassé ?

-Non, on va bien, répliqua Lilas.

-Très bien. D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que vous diriez de dormir un peu ? Vous n'avez pas dû dormir beaucoup non plus. »

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant et hochèrent la tête à son attention. Sans qu'il ne pût ajouter quoi que soit, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le même lit. Lilas resta éveillée plus longtemps que son frère mais finit tout de même par s'endormir à son tour. Austin laissa les deux enfants serrés l'un contre l'autre et se rapprocha de l'autre lit, autour duquel s'affairaient les deux autres adultes.

« Il est dans un sale état, fit-il remarquer.

-Dis-nous quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas encore, ce serait mieux, rétorqua Kayla, occupée par la plaie profonde à l'épaule de son patient.

-D'après ce qu'ils ont dit, ça fait au moins plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas dormi ou mangé.

-Oui, ça je m'en suis douté. Tu l'as bien vu, non ? »

Austin baissa la tête dépité. Il resta à l'écart, mais prêt à aider si besoin

Un chant d'oiseaux. Nico était loin de s'attendre à ce que la première chose qu'il entendît au réveil fût le chant des oiseaux. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux sans grand succès. C'est là qu'il entendit quelqu'un inspirer brusquement. Il perçut encore du mouvement de l'autre côté. Après quelques nouvelles tentatives, il vit enfin. Le flou envahit d'abord sa vision avant qu'il ne put distinguer les formes de ses protégés autour de lui. Il était content de voir qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux et sentit sa bouche se tordre en réaction à ce sentiment. Cependant, il bit aussi une troisième personne à son chevet et sa bouche se déforma encore.

« Bonjour Nico. »

Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour se relever, ignorant la douleur. À peu près assis, il plongea son regard dans les yeux du centaure face à lui.

« Cela fait quatre jours que vous êtes arrivés tous les trois. Quatre jours que tu es inconscients et quatre jours que ces deux-là refuse de quitter l'infirmerie. Ils tenaient, ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, à être là quand tu te réveillerais.

-Oui ! Il faut que tu manges, intervint Joe la mine sévère, ce qui le rendait surtout mignon. Les grands, ils ont dit que tu habitais ici avant, poursuivit-il avec empressement. C'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'on va habiter ici aussi avec toi alors ? »

Nico ne put soutenir son regard tout plein d'espoir. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il aurait dû lui répondre oui. Mais cela aurait été mentir. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir sur un sujet comme ça. Il savait combien cela pouvait faire mal. Chiron le sortit de cette mauvaise posture.

« Bon, puisque votre ami est réveillé à présent, vous voudrez bien sortir visiter les lieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils protestèrent bien sûr. Toutefois, il ne les laissa pas résister. Au grand dam de Nico, il chargea Austin et non lui-même d'emmener le frère et la sœur. Le centaure semblait décidé à rester avec lui. Le fils d'Hadès en vint à regretter qu'on l'eût pas laissé être interrogé par les deux gamins. Mieux valait eux plutôt que le vieil immortel.

« Ravi de te revoir ici. Malgré les circonstances.

-Je ne vais pas rester, l'avertit sèchement le plus jeune.

-J'imagine bien. »

Nico fut pris de court, bouche-bée.

« Néanmoins, poursuivit le centaure, je ne crois pas que cette décision te concerne toi uniquement, aujourd'hui. »

Il savait où il voulait en venir. Il savait que ce serait compliqué de leur faire comprendre. Il savait que ce serait dur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester. Ça aussi, c'était dur, trop dur. Et si cela faisait bien quatre jours qu'il était là, alors l'information devait être arrivée aux oreilles d'individus qu'il ne voulait surtout pas croiser. S'il devait partir, il devrait partir vite. Or, cela encore, c'était compliqué. Son interlocuteur le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Où les as-tu trouvés ? »

Ça, c'était facile. D'une certaine manière en tout cas.

« Minneapolis.

-Vous avez fait tout ce chemin poursuivis jusqu'ici ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Plus ou moins ?

-Les monstres étaient déjà derrière eux quand je les ai trouvés.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu contacté personne ? »

Nico haussa les épaules, la droite du moins, car la gauche l'élança dès qu'il chercha à la bouger. Chiron soupira de dépit.

« Et n'aurais-tu pas pu faire plus rapide ? »

Le demi-dieu savait encore une fois où le centaure voulait en venir. Il fut presque soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Il voulait simplement savoir. Il avait sans doute déjà la réponse.

« J'en aurais été, et j'en suis toujours, incapable, répondit-il amèrement et d'un ton sans appel. »

Il n'apprécia pas la pitié qu'il vit dans les yeux de son aîné.


	3. Chapitre III

« Mais moi je veux rester manger avec Nico ! »

Depuis une demi-heure au moins, Austin cherchait à convaincre Joe d'aller dîner au réfectoire. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à présenter le camp au garçon et à sa sœur. Quand ce fut fini, ils insistèrent pour rejoindre l'infirmerie au lieu de s'installer dans la cabine d'Hermès en prévision de cette nuit. Nico était éveillé quand ils rentrèrent, et Joe et Lilas coururent à son chevet pour lui raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Voyant combien ils étaient prudents auprès de leur aîné et puisque ce dernier semblait aller bien, Austin convint de les laisser tranquilles tous les trois. Mais il était maintenant l'heure du repas. Et n'ayant plus de raison d'être confiné à l'infirmerie, il fallait qu'ils aillent manger avec tout le monde. Austin ne savait plus quoi faire. Joe semblait particulièrement déterminé à rester auprès du fils d'Hadès. Quant à Lilas, elle resterait auprès de son frère.

Nico les observait. Austin perçut son amusement et cela l'exaspéra encore plus. Alors, il eut une idée.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi Nico ne viendrait pas manger aussi ? »

Il trouva un drôle d'équilibre entre le visage éblouissant du garçon et le regard noir du jeune homme.

« Oh oui ! Joe empoigna le bras qui n'était pas en écharpe du blessé et tira pour qu'il se lève. Aller viens ! J'ai faim, on va manger ! »

Le petit avait plus de force qu'on l'aurait cru. Ou Nico était encore trop faible. Toujours est-il qu'il n'était plus stable dans sa position et Austin était certain qu'il aurait fini par terre s'il ne l'avait pas retenu lui-même. Face à l'entrain du plus jeune, il se résigna, se leva et enfila même ses chaussures sous les yeux hallucinés de l'infirmier. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que cela fonctionne se bien et si vite. En soi, Nico pouvait très bien sortir de l'infirmerie. Mais le garder permettait de plus facilement le surveiller.

Nico n'y allait pas de gaieté de cœur mais il ne voulait pas décevoir ses protégés. Ainsi, il les suivit au réfectoire, Austin sur leurs talons. Ce dernier n'alla pas jusqu'à les suivre lorsqu'il les vit se diriger vers la table d'Hadès une fois servis. Pour l'assiette de Nico, ce fut surtout les enfants qui la remplirent. Tout cela se fit sous les yeux ébahis des autres campeurs. Beaucoup connaissait le fils d'Hadès ou en avait au moins entendu parler. Lui les ignora. Du moins, il fit comme si et se concentra sur Lilas et Joe. Il les découvrit plus bavards qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été durant leur voyage. Nico comprit alors à quel point ils avaient eu peur.

« Tu vas tout manger hein, l'avertit le garçon, l'air sévère.

-Et toi alors, contra Lilas.

-Oui je vais tout manger, affirma-t-il, offensé. Mais Nico, il faut vraiment qu'il mange tout tout tout parce qu'il a été longtemps sans le faire. Il pourra plus être fort si il mange pas. »

Nico se sentit mal face à ces mots, et en même temps, il ne pouvait faire disparaître la nausée qui le prenait en otage. Il faisait toujours de son mieux pour éviter le regard des autres mais cela devenait de plus ne plus difficile. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas dans l'instant retourner dans son lit. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas les laisser là comme cela. Il leur ferait beaucoup de mal. Ils se sentiraient coupables et s'en voudraient. Alors que ce n'était pas leur faute. Ainsi, il leur fit signe de se calmer et promit à Joe de manger ce qu'il pouvait en lui précisant bien que ce ne serait certainement pas toute l'assiette.

Le repas se termina. Il se sentait mal et avait l'impression que ce qu'il venait d'ingérer pouvait à tout moment décider de faire demi-tour. Cependant, il parvint à maintenir un visage calme. Encore une fois, quand Joe vit les autres se rassembler autour du feu de camp, il tira Nico et sa sœur dans cette direction. Chiron put enfin officiellement présenter les deux nouveaux pensionnaires. Visiblement, sa propre présence était une affaire déjà close.

Évidemment, la question du parent divin des enfants fut soulevé. Or Nico n'en avait aucune idée et il avait été trop occupé à les maintenir en vie pour réellement s'en soucier. Il fallait croire que les dieux aimaient toujours autant la mise en scène car ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps dans la soirée pour que Lilas fût reconnue.

Ce que le fils d'Hadès vit fut douloureux. Elle était illuminée. Littéralement. Comme lui autrefois. Il en voulut à leur père de lui présenter sciemment un tel spectacle. Il se força a sourire quand elle se tourna vers lui suite au salut de Chiron. Il n'osa pas se tourner vers Joe, s'attendant à la même vision. L'attente fut plus longue pour lui. Puis Lilas un air intrigué, ce qui le poussa à s'y contraindre. Et il comprit la stupeur ambiante. Car c'était le signe d'Hermès qu'il découvrit. Son cerveau, comme d'autre sans doute, ne comprit pas ce à quoi il assistait. Ils leurs avaient certifié qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Ils avaient parlé de leur mère comme d'une seule femme. Des demi-frère et sœur. Mais cela était-il si différent d'enfants ayant les deux mêmes parents. Par ce dont il avait été témoin et par sa propre expérience, il savait que non.

Objet de toutes les attentions, Joe semblait très excité par ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne remarqua même pas tous ces yeux sur lui. Nico, lui, baissa les sien. Plus que n'importe quand, il aurait voulu pouvoir partir d'ici. Toutefois, cela impliquait de se lever et de marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Or, l'attention se porterait ostensiblement sur sa propre personne. Et les gamins le suivraient et lui demanderaient ce qui lui arrivait. Il dut supporter cette soirée jusqu'à la fin. Et supporter encore que les enfants acceptassent de se séparer de lui pour la nuit. Et encore supporter de devoir passer sa propre nuit à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi Kayla tenait-elle à ce point à ce qu'il reste là ? Sa cabine convenait bien aussi. Fatigué, il se résigna. Joe et Lilas aurait été ravis de le voir si vite endormi.

Il rêvait. Il faisait sombre. Comme si ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts. Mais ils l'étaient. Des cris perçant étaient entendus au loin. Des bruissements. Des craquements. Encore des cris. Une odeur de brûlé vint à ses narines. Des cris. Stridents. D'autres. Féroces. Il avança dans leur direction. Toujours aveugle. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Les cris s'étaient changés en pleurs. Des pleurs d'enfants. Et puis plus rien. Le décor changea. Les voix étaient celles de monstres. Elles bataillaient avec des sons étouffés. Tout aussi féroces. Si ce n'était plus. Une présence terrifiante les submergea alors. Il dut puiser dans toutes ses forces pour réussir à quitter les lieux et se soustraire à cette présence parfaitement insupportable. Le décor changea une dernière fois. Tout était toujours noir. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Lui. Il crut reconnaître sa voix avant qu'une volée d'hésitation ne l'envahisse. La voix se répéta. Toujours étrangement méconnaissable. Enfin, il se réveilla.

À bout de souffle et en nage, il resta assis dans le noir un long moment. Il n'avait pas crié. Personne n'avait remarqué. Pourtant quelqu'un était bien là. Assis sur le lit d'à côté. Quelqu'un qui s'était introduit dans le camp sans en avoir demandé l'autorisation.

« C'était ta voix, dit simplement Nico en guise de salutations.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air bien. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te faire quitter ce cauchemar.

-J'aurais pu m'en sortir seul.

-Vraiment ? »

Nico soupira. Cela ne servait pas à grand chose de discuter avec lui. Il se rallongea, sur le côté, de manière à lui tourner le dos.

« J'ai partagé assez de tes nuits pour savoir quand tu es pris au piège. »

Qu'y avait-il à répondre à cela ? Il n'avait pas envie de parlementer. Il ignorait quelle heure il était mais il était clairement trop tôt. Et ce cauchemar avait gâché sa nuit.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle le frôlait à peine, pour ne pas appuyer sur sa plaie encore sensible. Il céda et plongea dans le vermeil des yeux qui le fixaient. Sa main chercha celle du dieu. Quand elles furent liées, il ferma les yeux. Une autre main caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Déjà emporté par le sommeil, il l'entendit murmurer :

« Dors, mon ange. »

Il ne raconta à personne ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit-là et personne n'en sut rien.

Joe et Lilas ne vinrent le voir qu'en début d'après-midi. Ils le réprimandèrent pour n'avoir pas été au réfectoire lors du repas. Ils restèrent une petite heure avec lui avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Maintenant qu'ils étaient installés, ils devaient suivre l'emploi du temps. S'entraîner. Apprendre. Durant leur temps ensemble, ils lui racontèrent leur première nuit avec les autres campeurs mais l'un sans l'autre. Ils avouèrent avoir eu du mal à dormir et qu'ils auraient préféré restés tous les deux dans la même chambre. Nico leur dit qu'ils s'habitueraient avec le temps. Et puis, ils se verraient toujours la journée. Ensuite, ils s'enquirent de son état. Cette fois, il leur mentit. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis son réveil qui, malgré sa fatigue, s'était fait bien tôt. Mais ça ils ne le savaient pas. Néanmoins, il dut leur promettre d'être là pour le dîner.

Une fois ses deux petits protégés repartis, il tenta de se reposer. S'allongea dans son lit, ferma les yeux. En faisant cela, il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là. Alors il se rassit et trouva grand intérêt dans les motifs du plafond. Des taches noires parsemaient la peintures blanches. Si c'était fait exprès, alors c'était de mauvais goût. Si c'était simplement la saleté, alors il craignait pour sa santé. Dans un lieu dédié aux soins, ce serait un comble. Le plafond n'était pas comme ça avant. Sans crier gare, la pensée de ce qu'il en aurait dit, lui, lui vint. Il fit de son mieux pour la repousser au plus vite mais le mal était fait. Il eut besoin de prendre l'air.

Il marcha sans but, les yeux au sol, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pas son épée et cela l'inquiéta quelques instants avant qu'il ne se fasse une raison. Il ne courait pas de véritable danger ici.

Il ne savait plus trop où il était. Tandis qu'il passait devant une cabine un peu à l'écart du reste, il entendit quelqu'un approcher et prendre une grande inspiration surprise. La personne l'interpella et il la reconnut avant même que leurs yeux se croisassent.

Bob.


	4. Chapitre IV

Nico ne tint pas sa promesse. Cette rencontre l'avait épuisé. Il avait fini par fausser compagnie au titan. L'obscurité de sa propre cabine était réconfortante. Au point qu'il n'avait pas la force de sortir. La nuit était tombée quand un bruit fort perça le silence de sa chambre. Il demeura immobile. Il avait déjà rempli son quota de conversation pour aujourd'hui. Il faudrait faire une exception puisqu'on entra sans plus attendre sa réponse.

« Les gamins ne sont pas contents. »

Il ne réagit pas. Ne la regarda même pas. Le raclement de la chaise que Kayla approcha le laissa de marbre. Il sursauta et elle retira sa main avant même qu'elle fût posée.

« Et Bob est inconsolable. Vous avez discuté.

-On s'est croisés. »

C'était tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de lui. Elle savait déjà, c'était évident.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Je sais, rétorqua Nico. »

Comment pouvait-elle croire une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de lui ? Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Bob. C'était la sienne. Le voir lui avait surtout rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

« Le dîner est terminé. Mais tu dois retourner à l'infirmerie.

-Je vais mieux, fit-il en levant paresseusement sa main gauche. »

Il se redressa et la fixa. Son visage n'affichait rien mais il était persuadé que la suffisance n'était pas loin.

« Tu crois qu'être là-bas va m'empêcher de partir. Comme si vous pouviez y faire grand chose.

-Tu es toujours là, constata-t-elle, irritée.

-C'est pas pour toi ou qui que ce soit d'ici. Bien au contraire. J'aurais plutôt envie de dégager à la vue de pas mal de choses ici.

-Merci.

-Je vais rester ici.

-Tant mieux. Aller viens.

-Dans cette pièce.

-Non. C'est un ordre de ton médecin.

-Je t'interdis de jouer à ça avec moi ! »

Des courants d'air firent claquer la porte. Ça s'arrête là. Nico se détourna, signe que la conversation était terminée.

« Va-t'en. »

Kayla partit sans un mot, mécontente. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui sembla. Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses oreilles dans sa position.

« Il a décidé de s'enterrer dans sa chambre. »

Chiron soupira.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Intervint Monsieur D. Moi ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il soit resté si longtemps bien sagement à l'infirmerie.

-C'est à cause de moi, se lamenta Bob. Si j'étais resté loin de lui, il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça. Maintenant il va repartir, c'est sûr.

-Non Bob, le rassura Kayla. Il l'a dit lui-même, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'il reparte tout de suite.

-Vraiment ?! »

Le visage de Bob s'illumina d'espoir. Les larmes qui l'inondaient cessèrent de couler.

-Bah il est très attaché aux deux petits qu'il a ramenés. Et c'est on ne peut plus réciproque.

-Qui sont les deux petits ? Je voudrais les rencontrer.

-Ils ont dû aller se coucher. Tu les verras demain, si tu veux.

-Encore des gosses. Pourvu que l'été ne vienne jamais. »

« Chut, on va se faire repérer ! »

Une porte grinça. S'ils voulaient être discrets, c'était raté. Leurs pas sur le parquet faisait écho dans toute la pièce. Heureusement pour eux, son occupant avait le sommeil au moins aussi lourd qu'un éléphant. Si seulement il avait été seul.

« Vous savez que les rondes de nuit sont assurées par des harpies. Si elles vous tombaient dessus, je ne donnerais pas cher de votre peau. »

Lilas et Joe sursautèrent, resserrèrent les rangs et cherchèrent l'origine de cette voix. La seule personne qu'ils voyaient dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

« On m'a dit qu'il y avait des fantômes ici, expliqua Joe à sa sœur. Mais je croyais que c'était pour me faire peur.

-Tu as raison. »

Lilas avait été prise de court. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à son frère. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de fantômes. Pourtant, cette voix avait répondu à sa place. Joe ne sembla pas si perturbé.

« Mais alors vous êtes quoi ? Et vous êtes où d'abord ? Demanda-t-il en regardant en l'air, la voix un peu trop forte pour une mission d'infiltration. Je veux vous voir. 

-Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir voulu me voir. Je te le déconseille.

-Vous êtes pas gentil !

-Sans doute. Et vous, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-On veut voir Nico. Il avait promis de venir manger avec nous et il est resté ici.

-Il ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui, argua la voix. Tu aurais préféré qu'il se force alors qu'il avait besoin de repos ?

-Il aurait pu nous le dire, bouda Lilas.

-Vous auriez pu attendre demain qu'il aille mieux et vienne en effet vous expliquer son absence lui-même. »

Cela leur cloua le bec. Le rouge leur monta jusqu'aux oreilles. Qui que soit cette personne, elle avait raison, ils devaient l'admettre. Et cela commençait à les énerver.

« Vous devriez retourner au avant que quelqu'un remarque que vous n'êtes pas là où le devriez. »

Intimidés, ils obéirent quand même assez vite. Main dans la main, ils sortirent. Avant que la porte ne se ferme complètement, ils l'entendirent une dernière fois :

« Attention aux harpies. »

Et ils filèrent. Lilas raccompagna son frère et rejoignit ensuite sa cabine. Ils eurent encore plus de difficultés à dormir que la première fois.

Errer dans la forêt était la meilleure option. Rien ni personne à l'horizon. Quiconque approchant serait aussitôt repéré. La fuite était simple. Le Soleil était filtré par les arbres. Le silence était comblé par le vent, les animaux, la Nature. Oui, c'était le mieux qu'il pût trouver.

Au réveil, Lilas et Joe l'attendaient sur son porche et l'escortèrent au réfectoire. Alors, il s'excusa de ne pas y être allé la veille. Sans rien ajouter. Joe évoqua leur escapade nocturne. Nico lui assura honnêtement qu'il ne savait pas de qui il parlait concernant cette voix avec laquelle ils avaient conversé. Même s'il en avait quelques idées. Chose qui les inquiéta vu leurs têtes. Leur aîné chercha donc à changer de sujet. Ils lui racontèrent donc comment ils s'intégraient parmi leurs nouveaux frères et sœurs. Ce qui était bizarre, disait Joe, car ils n'avaient pas les mêmes. Ils lui dirent aussi qu'ils avaient commencé à apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Sans grande surprise, Lilas était déjà très douée. Elle ajouta que Joe aussi se débrouillait bien.

Le repas se passa sans heurts. Nico se serait attendu à y voir Bob mais non. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas manger avec tout le monde ? Le fait qu'il fut un titan pouvait jouer. Cependant, depuis le temps qu'il vivait là, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il reste autant à l'écart. Le connaissant, il devait avoir envie de se faire des amis.

Il accompagna ensuite les enfants qui tenaient à lui prouver leurs capacités au tir. Pour sûr, ils n'avaient pas menti. Toutes les flèches de Lilas cohabitaient au centre de sa cible, et seules deux ou trois sur huit s'en éloignaient du côté de Joe. Nico se fit plein d'entrain et les félicita. Plus tard, ils durent se rendre à d'autres cours et il prit congé de ses protégés. La forêt s'offrit à lui.

Il erra entre les arbres bien longtemps. L'obscurité l'envahit soudain quand il prit conscience que la nuit était tombée. Il partit à toute allure en direction du réfectoire. Il se ferait passer un savon s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

À l'entrée, encore invisible de tous, il reprit son souffle avant de se montrer. Passant la porte, il osa espérer que personne ne devinerait qu'il avait dû courir jusqu'ici. Mais l'attention était déjà tournée ailleurs. En la personne de Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Évanouie au sol. Lilas et Joe étaient aux premières loges. Nico aurait aimé pouvoir faire demi-tour, sachant ce qui l'attendait.


End file.
